koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Hatchan
Hatchan (はっちゃん) is a six-armed octopus fishman. Years prior to the story, Hatchan was good friends with Chew and Kuroobi while they served in the Sun Pirates. After the Sun Pirates disbanded, he joined the Arlong pirates to work as a caretaker to Mohmoo, the giant sea cow. At the Cocoyashi village Arlong Park, Hatchan dueled with Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro and lost after a grueling fight. He is now the owner of the Takoyaki 8 food stall ship. Role in Games In One Piece: Pirate Warriors, he fights as a member Arlong Pirates working under Arlong. One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 has him fight for the Arlong-Crocodile Pirate alliance, never knowing he's being manipulated by Perona. Nami persuades him not to fight. Sometime later, Hatchan is put under the Frenzy Dial mind control by Marshall D. Teach. He fights at Baratie before eventually coming to his senses. In One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3, at first he fights as a member of the Arlong Pirates as he did in the first One Piece: Pirate Warriors. However he later reforms, befriending the Straw Hats and leads them to Sabaody Archipelago so they can have the Thousand Sunny coated with a special resin so they can reach the second half of the Grand Line, the New World. However he runs afoul of Saint Charloss, one of the corrupt World Nobles (also known as the Celestial Dragon) who are the descendants of the Twenty Kings that founded the World Government at the end of the Void Century 800 years earlier. Hatchan is shot by Charloss for daring to defy a World Noble, causing Luffy to punch Charloss for hurting their friend. This results in Admiral Kizaru of Marine Headquarters being summoned by Charloss' family to deal with the Straw Hats (and Heart Pirates who where considered their accomplices). The Straw Hats, Heart Pirates, and Hatchan are surrounded by Marines, when a mysterious old man appears who is apparently an old acquaintance of his. Trafalgar Law reveals that the man is the Dark King, Silvers Rayleigh. Silvers Rayleigh uses his Conqueror's Haki to knock out all the Marines surrounding them. After fighting off some Marines, Law retreats with his crew, while the Straw Hats and Rayleigh evacuate Hatchan to safety so his wound can be treated. Quotes See also: Hatchan/Quotes Fighting Style Hatchan fights with his own fighting style called Rokutoryu. He can use six swords with this style and squirt out ink to blind his opponents. Attacks *Normal Attack: Hatchan swings his right three swords left, then his left swords down, then his right swords left again, then waves his left swords on enemies three times, then spreads his swords apart to blow back enemies. *Strong Attack: New Year's - Open- Body Slam: Hatchan sets his sword in front of him, then pierces them into enemies, spreads them, then bashes his body into enemies. *Tentacle Sword Overload: Hatchan runs at enemies while wildly swinging his sword, then finishes with a downward swing. *Twister: Hatchan forms a tornado while rapidly cutting with his swords, then finishes with a spreading slash. *Hachi Ink Jet: Hatchan spits ink into the air and rains it on enemies. If struck, their vision will be obstructed temporarily. *Musou: Waltz of the Six Swords: Hatchan wiggles his arms then spins all six swords over his head like a fan blade, rapidly cutting anyone close to him. Category:One Piece Characters